


el dorado

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [26]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, with pwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where sunggyu and woohyun get lost in a road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	el dorado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiritchingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/gifts).



> happy birthday love, i hope you'll like it ❤

“Let's get lost.”

Woohyun looks up, rather surprised, to the source of the sound, even though he knows very well who that voice belongs to.

He smiles, shaking his head, and looks back to the horizon (which is just the football field). His arms hurt from leaning too long on the railing, but he doesn't mind.

“What are you talking about, hyung.”

Sunggyu grabs the graduation cap from Woohyun's hands and playfully puts it on top of his head.

“Ah.” he sighs, stretching his arms. “It's been a year already since I had to use this. I'm old.”

Woohyun doesn't reply, but keeps his eyes fixed on the man next to him. His caramel hair is nicely combed and the suit adjusts perfectly around his body. Somehow he always manages to look good, even when he doesn't even try to.

“I meant it when I proposed you to get lost, by the way.”

Woohyun frowns and straightens up, massaging his arms with his hands.

“What do you mean? How are we going to get lost?”

His heart is still beating fast from excitement after the ceremony and the words come out a bit shaky. Sunggyu doesn't seem to care.

“You're tired of being locked here. You feel imprisoned, tied up. And I just feel as if there was something missing and I'm walking blind. I need to get out, and you do too.”

He's right, though. Woohyun swallows hard, never breaking the eye contact.

“So you're suggesting we should escape?”

Sunggyu tilts his head, closing his eyes momentarily before looking back at Woohyun.

“I wouldn't call it escaping. I would rather think of it as a...getaway. For a month or two this summer.”

Woohyun thinks it sounds insane, yet thrilling, and he's willing to know what Sunggyu has in mind. He has always liked the way Sunggyu thought, the way his mind worked. He was smart in so many levels and Woohyun couldn't help but to look up to him.

“Where would we go?” he asks, interlocking his fingers. It's getting cold and his hands are freezing.

“Europe.”

The response makes him take a step back, surprised.

“W-What? Europe? You have to be kidding, right.”

Sunggyu shakes his head no.

“We could rent a caravan there and travel around Europe. It will be refreshing and honestly, we need that change of scenery. None will know who we are there, so we can just be ourselves. No pressure, no hard looks; without burdens. Doesn't it sound appealing to you?”

Woohyun thinks about it, still a bit shocked a the mere thought of travelling to Europe just with Sunggyu for a couple of months. It sounded crazy.

“It does but...do you know how expensive it will be? What will my parents say? It's not that easy, hyung.”

Sunggyu snorts, sitting on the stands behind him. Woohyun turns around, resting his back on the railing. It's just the two of them there, everyone else already left for the party, and they should get going soon too.

“Do you think I'm a kid? Of course I know this, I've thought about everything. And your parents will probably agree if I personally talk to them. They trust me, so I'm guessing it shouldn't be a problem.”

“You're insane.” Woohyun replies, lips curving into a smile, and Sunggyu laughs after him.

“So is this a yes? Do you want to travel with me?”

Woohyun shakes his head, resigned.

“Of course I want to travel with you. I jus think it's going to be very complicated. I'm not even legal yet.”

“Just leave that up to me.” Sunggyu states, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. “I'm the hyung after all.”

“Wow, yes.” Woohyun rolls his eyes. “You're so old I can already see white strands of hair in your head.”

“Hey!!” Sunggyu gets up, smacking his arm. “Don't' make such jokes, this is a very sensitive topic.” he replies, brushing his hair to emphasize his point.

Woohyun smiles at him, but instead of leaning back against the railing, he pushes Sunggyu forward.

“C'mon, grandpa, we need to go to the party.”

“Call me grandpa again and I'm throwing you off the stands.”

Woohyun nevertheless keeps teasing Sunggyu all the way inside the building.

 

 

*****

 

 

Their first stop is Germany. Sunggyu has always wanted to visit Berlin; the alternative city, the city full of possibilities. Lying on his bed, he had pictured himself there, a city full of new experiences, culture, people, a rediscovery.

“I can't believe German is so ugly.” Woohyun says, almost tripping with his own feet while carrying the suitcase.

“That's not the feeling, Woohyun.” Sunggyu laughs, patting his shoulders, and sits on a metal bench while waiting for the bus to arrive.

“Where do we need to go?” he asks, sitting nex to him. He hopes the bus won't take too long because the weather is too cold for his liking and he'd very much rather bury himself under tons of blankets while Sunggyu drives.

“Here.” Sunggyu pulls out a crumpled paper out of his pocket. “This is the place where they sell and rent the caravans. I already called so ours is waiting there for us.”

“Okay.” Woohyun swings his legs, excitement running through his veins.

He still can't believe his parents agreed on letting him travel to Europe alone with Sunggyu. He should have known that his parents trusted the other boy more than they trusted him.

When the bus arrives for them, they both quickly pick up their things and get inside, sitting at the back to have place to put their belongings on.

“Is it too far?” Woohyun inquires, leaning forward to look of the paper on Sunggyu's hand. He has no idea where that is.

“Just half an hour from here. You should get some sleep, though, you look really tired.”

As a response, Woohyun yawns, and Sunggyu smiles at him, offering his shoulder. Woohyun doesn't think about it twice.

 

The colors of the caravan, much to Sunggyu's liking, are quiet: white and black. Woohyun likes it too.

When they get inside, they find it's rather spacious, with a nice bed for them both, a small place to cook and a couch with a white table anchored to the floor, plus the loo. They leave the suitcases and bags inside, on the table and bed.

“How should we name it?” Woohyun asks, sitting on the couch and looking around the place. “This looks really comfy.”

Sunggyu scratches his chin, wondering about it.

“I'm not sure.” he says, swinging on his toes. “I've never been good with names.”

“I think we should name it El Dorado.” Woohyun smiles. “You know, the legendary kingdom.”

Sunggyu frowns at him.

“Why so.”

“Because it was something everyone wanted to find. All these people kept looking for something they might never reach, but could bring them into a whole new world. Isn't that what we are doing? Exploring and trying to run away from everything, in order to find something _more_ , even if we never do.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu looks at him, rather surprised. “It suits perfectly.”

“So El Dorado it is!” Woohyun gets up from the couch, raising his arms in victory, and Sunggyu feels a fuzzy feeling on his chest that disappears when he looks at the driver's seat.

“I've just realized I'm the only one here allowed to drive so I'm going to have to do all the hard work while you sit there contemplating the landscape.”

Woohyun fights the urge to smile and sits on the passenger seat, unwrapping a map and spreading it along the dashboard.

“Where should we go today?” Woohyun asks, inspecting the map.

“We need to park this caravan and visit the city. These days belong to Berlin.”

“I've always wanted to try HB.” Woohyun says, excited, typing something very quickly on his phone.

“HB? The German beer?” Sunggyu side eyes him. “You're still a kid, there won't be alcohol for you. I'm the eldest now, I need to take care of you.”

Woohyun gives him a look.

“I hope you're not serious. You can't just bring me to Germany and don't expect me to want to try the beer. It's a classic.”

“Relax.” Sunggyu keeps his eyes fixed on the road, but his voice tone sounds reassuring. “I was just joking.”

Woohyun clicks his tongue and leans further on the seat, drawing lines and tracing circles on the map of the important places they need to visit.

When they manage to park and walk to the center, it's almost night, and everyone is out in the streets, hanging out with their friends, family, or by themselves, enjoying the city or shopping. It's very different from Seoul, the people seem more relaxed and Sunggyu likes the feeling. He thinks he can get used to this.

Woohyun walks close next to him, eyes opened wide as he tries not to miss out on anything surrounding them, from the small street markets to the big skyscrapers, everything is new and exciting, and suddenly he's very glad he has made this trip.

“Let's buy some beers now and then take ones to the caravan for later.” Sunggyu suggests, grabbing Woohyun's hand and taking him to one of the street markets which sold all kind of beers.

He has never seen so many beers together before in his life and was confused about what was the difference between each one of them. He had the feeling that somehow the black beer would be too bitter, so he ordered two HB (as Woohyun wanted), and sat with a beer on one hand and a bratwurst on the other. They could not visit Germany without not trying their famous sausages.

“What the fuck.” Woohyun says, mouth full with food, and Sunggyu scolds him, smacking his arm, but doesn't really mind about it. “This tastes really well, we should eat this everyday.”

“We would get fat if we lived by eating sausages everyday.” Sunggyu laughs, fully closing his eyes, and Woohyun thinks he looks really cute.

They visit a few streets more, but when it gets too cold (to the point that it's almost unbereable due to the wind), they decide to buy more beers and go back to the caravan.

It doesn't take long, but Woohyun is afraid he might trip and spill the beer all over the floor, which would be 15€ lost (around 20.500 wons, Woohyun wanted to cry just at the thought of it).

The inside of the caravan isn't much warmer, but they quickly grab a few bags of chips from their suitcase and get inside the bed, beers at hand.

Snuggling together inside the duvet and with a few more blankets over them, they turn their computer on to watch a film before going to sleep.

Woohyun's head feels dizzy after all the beers and Sunggyu is more cheerful than ever. The chips quickly disappear and the duvet is full with crumbs, while the room is full with their laughter.

They don't even get to finish the film, since tiredness wash over them half an hour later, but they gladly hide under all those sheets and snuggle together, because they are alone and none can see them.

 

 

“Wait, what?” Woohyun folds the map on his legs, looking at Sunggyu with a frown on his face. “The Pergamusemon what?”

Sunggyu laughs as he keeps his eyes focused on the road, trying not to roll his eyes.

“The Pergamon museum. It's one of the five museums of the Museum Island. I've always wanted to visit them. We can't go inside, though, it's kinda expensive. But strolling the island will costs us nothing and I'm sure you will like it too.”

“Is it too far?”

Sunggyu shakes his head no.

“Not really. We should park in 10 mins and then get a bus. It won't take more than half an hour.”

In the five days they've spent in Germany they have visited Hamburg and Hannover, being the first one Woohyun's favourite. He took pics literally everywhere and kept asking Sunggyu if they looked okay. Of course they looked okay, Sunggyu thought, how could they not when Woohyun was in them. The city might have been beautiful, but Woohyun was more. He's always been.

“Hyunggggg.”

He comes out of his daze when Woohyun snaps his fingers in front of him

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sunggyu shakes his head, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, as he's already used to. Red light, red code, a line that should not be crossed. “Sorry I was just thinking of something.”

“Oh?” Woohyun moves closer to him, throwing an arm around his neck. “What is it? Is it about me and my beautiful face?”

Sunggyu wants to laugh and say _yes, those were exactly my thoughts_. Instead, he just smiles and rolls his eyes, avoiding the topic.

 

“How long has it been since we last ate?” Sunggyu asks, sitting on a bench while stretching his arms. After walking around the museums for almost 3 hours, his stomach is already growling.

“It's been....a few hours? You eat too much, you'll get fat if you keep eating like this.” Woohyun replies, pinching his stomach.

“Wow thanks.” Sunggyu pulls his hand away, snorting. “I'm sorry we all not have abs like you.”

“Hey.” Woohyun lowers his voice tone, placing his hand on Sunggyu's thigh. “I was just joking! You don't need to lose weight, you look good already.”

“As if.” Sunggyu doesn't want to keep talking about it, so instead he just gets up and waits for Woohyun to do the same so that they can go back to the caravan and get ready for their next stop.

 

 

*****

 

“Do you know what we should do as soon as we get to Switzerland?” Woohyun asks, checking the GPS. They should get there in a few hours. “Ride into Europe’s biggest waterfall.”

Sunggyu almost abruptly stops the car, too shocked to keep driving. He turns around to look at Woohyun, eyes widened in terror.

“You have to be kidding me.” he says, crossing his fingers. He would not do that, not even for one billion wons. (Well, maybe _then_ he would take it into consideration).

“Why not?? It seems fun.”

“It seems scary and exhaustive and dangerous and-”

“Okay, okay.” Woohyun raises both arms in the air, getting up from the passenger's seat. “I get it.”

“Where are you going?” Sunggyu asks, scared he might have offended the other boy.

“To pee.”

Sunggyu sighs and looks back to the road. He hasn't told Woohyun but he's getting worried because it's been a while since they should have arrived in Switzerland. He has had a quarrel with the boy before, deciding whether route would be better and easier for them to make this journey. Woohyun suggested going through Sttugart while Sunggyu refused, saying crossing Augsburg would be much easier and short, and that since he was the only one who could drive, it would be like that. Woohyun didn't say anything afterwards, but Sunggyu knew he was annoyed, and if they had got lost, it would just get worse.

“The GPS says we're heading towards Mulhouse? Where is that?”

Sunggyu is scared to even check the phone as he parks on a petrol station.

“Oh, what the fuck.” Woohyun clicks his tongue, rubbing his temples with both hands.

Sunggyu grabs the phone and closes one eye as he sees with resignation that they have drifted away from their destination.

“I told you we should have gone through Sttugart!! It would have been a direct pathway to Zürich! We are in France now!” Woohyun snorts, trying to plan another route that would lead them there in less than a week.

“I'm sorry.” Sunggyu mutters, looking up for the first time in what seemed eons. He didn't like it when Woohyun was like this.

“Yeah, you better be.” Woohyun retorts, not even looking back at him. “It always has to be whatever you want, doesn't it. You are always right and you never make mistakes. The perfect Kim Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu feels rage building up inside of him and he clenches his fists.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he asks, almost shouting. “What have I done for you to treat me like this now?”

“Well I'm sorry if I can't drive? I'm sorry if all I can do is sit here and tell you where to go only for you to not even listen to me and end up in another country? I'm trying my best but it never seems good enough for you!”

“Good enough for me?” Sunggyu narrows his eyes at him. There's something on the tip of his tongue that he's about to say but doesn't in the end. Red light, red code. “You're being a drama queen right now. Go to sleep, you're tired. Hopefully tomorrow you will see things in a different way.”

“Yeah, I guess I should just go to sleep. It's not like I can do anything else.” a sarcastic laugh follows Woohyun's words as he takes off his clothes and puts on a pajama. Sunggyu doesn't want to look but he does and the words he hasn't said before appear in his mind in neon lights. _''Good enough for me? You don't have to do anything, you have always been good enough for me.”_

 

 

With a new plan, they manage to get to Switzerland in three days. Things have turned awkward between them and Sunggyu isn't sure about what he could say to ease things.

The first thing they do is go to the supermarket to buy food supplies, since they have almost run out of them on their way there. Woohyun suggests going by himself, and Sunggyu absent mindedly nods. He needs to write down what are they going to do during their stay there.

He knows Woohyun loves chocolate, so the first thing they should do is visit a chocolate factory. Second, he wants to try Swiss cheese; and, finally, visit The Abbey Library of Saint Gall, one of the most beautiful libraries in the world.

When Woohyun comes back, he grabs a bottle of water and swallows a pill for the headache that has been bothering him since he woke up. In fact, since he and Woohyun fought, he has barely got any sleep. He told the boy he would drive for a bit longer when he said he would go to sleep and then vaguely added how he would wake up earlier for the same task. The truth is, he has been sleeping on the couch, but around 3 hours of sleep per day isn't healthy for anyone, and it's starting to show. He's afraid he's going to fall asleep anytime while driving, so he needs to drink lots of coffee and also make sure Woohyun doesn't notice.

“You're not feeling well?” Woohyun asks, sitting next to him on the couch. It's only been three days but it seems forever since they last had a nice talk. Or just a normal conversation.

“Yeah, my head hurts.” he admits. It would be stupid to deny he's not feeling well when he has just taken a pill in front of him. “Probably all these hours of driving are taking its toll.”

“You should get some sleep.” Woohyun's brows knit together in worry and his hand is suddenly pressed against Sunggyu's forehead. “You don't seem to have fever, but it's better if you get some rest for now. I'll go check around the place and you better sleep while I do. If I check on you and you're not, I swear to God Kim Sunggyu that I-”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Sunggyu raises his arms in defeat. “I'll get some sleep. But we should visit the city center tonight.”

Woohyun nods in agreement and grabs Sunggyu's arm in order to take him to bed. The sudden proximity makes his heart do a thing that he doesn't like at all, so he chooses to ignore it, as he's been doing for a while already.

“I've thought tomorrow we should visit the chocolate factory.” Sunggyu suddenly says as he gets into bed. “I know it's your favourite.”

“Okay.” Woohyun smiles at him. “Now sleep.”

 

 

“Oh...my God.”

Sunggyu makes a face as he stares at the chocolate fondue in front of him. Woohyun's eyes are gleaming next to him.

“Dude I can't eat this.” Sunggyu says, rubbing his hands. “Or I will need a personal airplane to go back to Seoul.”

“Shut your mouth and enjoy this glory.” Woohyun replies, not even caring about what Sunggyu has to say next because he's already running towards the inside of the building.

Sitting in front of each other, Sunggyu watches how Woohyun dips the fruit on the chocolate and eats big mouthfuls of it. It's kind of a nice view, and the chocolate that's left on Woohyun's lips is distracting. Just the chocolate, of course, not Woohyun's lips.

“Stop staring.” Woohyun mischievously smirks at him, grabbing a banana slice and inserting it in a stick. “If you want them so much, just eat.”

Sunggyu wonders if Woohyun would still say that if knew what he was actually thinking about. He internally slaps himself and grabs one of the sticks with apple slices.

“What the fuck.” he utters, cleaning his lips with a napkin. “This tastes really good?!?”

Woohyun smiles, mouth full of chocolate and eyes closed.

“I told you! Swiss chocolate is the best.”

Sunggyu somehow gathers courage and stains Woohyun's nose with chocolate.

“Hey!!” he groans, cleaning his nose, but Sunggyu can see he's smiling behind the napkin.

“Yah, stop complaining and come here.” when he does as ordered, Sunggyu grabs another napkin and cleans the corners of his mouth with it. “You're such a kid sometimes.”

“And you a grandpa. You didn't even want to try this chocolate because it will affect whatever stupid diet you're doing. I told you, you look good as y-”

“Would you like something more to eat, gentlemen?” a waitress, long reddish hair and dark eyes full of eyeliner, asks. She has a small smile on her face that Sunggyu can't really pinpoint if it's genuine or not.

“No, it's alright.” he replies, shaking his head. He notices he's still painfully close to Woohyun and quickly retreats, but the lady doesn't even blink at them.

“We have discounts for couples, if you're interested.”

“No, I said t-wait what, couples?!? We're n-”

“Oh yes, we are interested, aren't we?” Woohyun interrupts him, a huge smile on his face. “Would you mind telling me more about those discounts you mentioned before?”

Sunggyu leans back on his chair, defeated, and watches in disbelief how Woohyun orders another chocolate fondue.

 

 

*****

 

“You know what they say about Paris right?” Woohyun asks, face almost glued to the window as he doesn't want to miss out on anything from this city. “La ciudate del amore.”

“In what language are you speaking in?” Sunggyu asks, laughing.

“French?”

“It's _'la ville de l'amour'_ in French, you idiot.” he says as he parks on the outskirts of Paris. “That sounded as a weird mix of Spanish and Italian for me.”

“I'm multilingual.”

Sunggyu gets a strange feeling on his stomach when Woohyun grabs his hand and pulls him closer towards the Eiffel Tower. It's almost night and it's already illuminated, looking even prettier than usual.

“Hyung, let's go to the Trocadero and take a picture there!”

Sunggyu wants to ask how does he even know what the Trocadero is but then he remembers Woohyun spending all the journey with the phone on his hands and furiously writing things down on his notebook. He seemed to like Paris a lot.

“I've been wanting to visit Paris since I was a kid. I actually didn't think I would ever make that trip, to be honest. I'm really happy I got to make it with you, hyung.”

Sunggyu is taken aback by his words, but he would rather jump off a cliff than tell Woohyun the way his heart jumped inside his chest at that, so instead he just rubs Woohyun's hair and says that he's very glad to be with him too. They are _best friends_ after all.

“You know what we should visit tomorrow? The Notre Dame and The Sacré-Cœur. I've seen plenty of pics and they seem really nice.”

Sunggyu nods, not really paying attention to what Woohyun was saying. Instead, he keeps his eyes fixed on the Tower while his thoughts wander around. Why does he want so much to grab Woohyun's hand and walk hand in hand with him around the place? Why when he looks at the pics he has just taken of him he does not only think 'aw, he's cute', but his heart also beats faster? Why does it seem as if the red light is not enough anymore?

“Hyung!”

Sunggyu goes back to reality as if he has just being punched in the face, and finds a rather confused Woohyun looking at him.

“Honestly, when you are like this you scare the shit out of me.”

“I'm sorry.” Sunggyu says, scratching his nape. “What were you saying?”

“Let's go back to the caravan.” Woohyun grabs his hand, and Sunggyu feels the sudden urge to remove it but he doesn't. “I'll tell you on our way there.”

 

Sunggyu is very self conscious now about things he had tried to ignore before. For example, the way Woohyun's cold toes rub against his calf or his steady breathing as he sleeps. He doesn't want to sound like a stalker but Woohyun looks really calm and beautiful when he's asleep, and Sunggyu wonders how come he's so unaware of that. He's always been insecure and, as much as he likes to say he's not anymore, Sunggyu knows better than this. He's insecure too, but he doesn't like to tell Woohyun about his fears and insecurities because most of them are related to him. The red code inside his mind is strongly pushed back during each moment he spends with Woohyun. It's like he's looking for something he didn't know he was searching to begin with, and everytime Woohyun grabs his hand the answer feels so close, yet so far.

“Stop overthinking so much I can hear your brain working from here.” Woohyun suddenly speaks up, in the middle of the night, almost scaring him to death.

“I'm sorry I really can't help it.”

“What is it about?” Woohyun asks, turning around to look at him.

Sunggyu, lying on his back and eyes fixed on the ceiling, doesn't answer.

“How can we be best friends if you never tell me what's going on in your mind? That way I can never help you, and that's what friends are for. I want to listen to your problems and give you a shoulder if you need to cry and grab your hair while you throw up from drinking too much alcohol. I'm supposed to be all these things but you're so closed up I don't even know where to start. I feel so useless all the time.”

“You're not useless.” Sunggyu furiously shakes his head, looking at him. “Don't say that.”

“But it's the truth.” Woohyun, already sitting on the bed, shrugs. It's dark and the only thing they can see is each other's silhouette. “I want to help you.”

“What if I ask for something you're not willing to _help_ me at?” Sunggyu dares to ask, but regrets it right after. Now Woohyun is never going to shut up until he finds out.

“Why would I not want to help you?”

“Just go to sleep, Woohyun.” Sunggyu closes his eyes. “It doesn't really matter. Let's forget about it and sleep.”

“No, I'm not sleeping until you tell me what's wrong. Tomorrow is our last day in Paris and Spain is our last stop. We are going back to Korea really soon and it's going to be even worse there.”

“Why worse?” Sunggyu asks.

“Because you're more...talkative here. You seem more...free? You have even let me grab your hand several times while in Seoul you would have just thrown me in front of a bus. Dont' look at me like that – well, I can't really see you but I just know how you're looking at me. I felt as if you were really happy to be around me. As if you were really going to open up this time. But everytime I take one step closer, you take five back.”

“I'm sorry.” That's all Sunggyu says, because he really means it. “I don't wanna talk about this.”

_I don't wanna admit out loud how much I like it when you hold my hand or how afraid I am that it will start sweating and you don't want to hold it anymore._

“We're visiting the Moulin Rouge and Montmartre tomorrow.” Woohyun says, looking at Sunggyu from above. He has his eyes closed but he's sure the other boy has heard him.

It's frustrating at so many levels, because Woohyun wants nothing more but to bury his head on Sunggyu's chest and cuddle with him for the rest of the night. He's been wanting to do this since he was 12, when Sunggyu started growing taller and looking more like a boy rather than a kid. Woohyun would never say it aloud, but he has found Sunggyu attractive since then. And the feeling has not cooled off, not even one bit.

 

 

*****

 

“I expected Madrid to be warmer.” Woohyun murmurs, looking around. “I've always heard this country had really warm weather.”

“Me too.” Sunggyu admits. “But I guess it probably depends on the city.”

“Hey, did I tell you I saw a poll while reading about Spain? You know I like to be informed ahead about what we should do and what we should eat. It said a city from the south is ranked number 4 as one of the best cities in the whole world. Shouldn't we go there too?”

“Okay.” Sunggyu nods, looking around too. “Where do we go now?"

“Let's just walk around the center.” Woohyun replies, shrugging. “I've read practically everything important and interesting is here.”

Sunggyu watches how Woohyun starts walking but stops abruptly, his face colliding against his back.

“Auch.” Sunggyu rubs his nose, which hurts a bit after the crash.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand here too? Or not anymore?”

Sunggyu feels really bad when he realizes how now Woohyun has to even ask for it, when the previous days he has just done it. That night he probably made the boy feel as if he didn't want any type of skinship with him, but the truth was nowhere near.

“It's okay.” he replies, and dwells on the feeling of his stomach doing a flip when he feels Woohyun's warm hand wrapping his. He probably would never be able to get used to it.

“Hey, Woohyun.” the boy turns around to look at him, a questioning look on his face. “It's okay if you randomly want to hold my hand on the streets. Or to hug me. I don't mind. It's just that being so close with you makes me feel as if I-”

A phone call interrupts his sentence, and Sunggyu curses internally. When Woohyun has finished speaking, he asks him to keep going from where he had left the sentence. Sunggyu shakes his head and pushes Woohyun forward, across La Puerta del Sol.

“It doesn't really matter.”

 

 

Two nights later after having arrived in Spain, after a few beers and two tortillas, Sunggyu lies back on the couch, resting his head on Woohyun's lap. The table is full of food (which, by the way, was really good) and his hands are still greasy after having eaten crisps.

“Let's play a game.” Woohyun suggests. “The one who loses has to clean everything.”

Sunggyu makes a face.

“This is not fair, I always lose!” he complains, but turns around to look at Woohyun so that they can play without problems.

“Let's play the market game.”

Sunggyu considers how many chances does he have of winning. He's always been good at memorising stuff.

“Okay, I start.” he says, cracking his knuckles. “When we go to the market there are people ~”

“When we go to the market there are people and kimchi.” Woohyun adds.

“When we go to the market there are people, kimchi and seafood.”

“When we go to the market there are people, kimchi, seafood and tteokbokki.”

With each new sentence, the speed of the game just goes faster, and Sunggyu is afraid he'll get tongue-tied and fuck up.

“When we go to the market there are people, kimchi, seafood, teokbokki and me.”

“When we go to the market there are people, kimchi, seafo- wait, what was it? Seafood? Or tteokbokki!?” Woohyun lets out a frustrated yell, as he has obviously lost the game.

Sunggyu can't contain his excitement.

“Yaaah, you have to clean now!” he says, laughing out loud, and Woohyun pouts.

“But you're the oldest here, you should do it!”

“No way!”

Sunggyu pushes Woohyun so he falls onto the floor and gets on top of him, tickling the boy beneath him. Woohyun squirms and tries to move away but Sunggyu's body is holding him in place and all the friction between their bodies is not doing well to him.

Sunggyu notices, of course he does, because he's sitting on top of him and there's no way something like that would go unnoticed.

So Sunggyu notices Woohyun is hard. (Which, supposing Woohyun hasn't jerked off at all since they left Seoul, isn't really weird. He's 17, his hormones are uncontrolled and their bodies are literally pressed against each other, Sunggyu sitting on him to top it all. He would not admit it out loud but maybe his hormones are a bit out of control too).

“I'm really sorry.” Woohyun mutters, cheeks flushed and eyes not meeting Sunggyu's. “I'll-I'll just go to the bathroom and fix it. I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing, oh my God.” He tries to push Sunggyu away so that he can get up, but the older boy does not move one inch.

“Woohyun...”

“Just don't say anything about it, okay?” Woohyun looks completely tortured and Sunggyu feels bad about it. He doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. “I know that I...that I shouldn't be able to get horny in a situation like this – because of you. I'm really sorry, I'll just,” he takes a deep breath in between his words, which are shaky due to the embarrassment. “I'll just go to the bathroom if you let me mov-”

Sunggyu is not really positive who moved first, although he has the feeling it was him. One moment he was playing with Woohyun and the next second their faces were a few centimeters from each other, their breathings colliding and their noses touching. Sunggyu can feel his own heart racing, but he can feel Woohyun's too.

“W-What are you doing..” the younger boy asks. He keeps blinking, maybe trying to see if what was in front of him was a dream or it was actually happening.

“I don't know.” Sunggyu replies, looking at his lips. They look soft and warm, and he would be lying if he said he hasn't wanted to kiss him many times before. Only that he couldn't. He still can't. But maybe – maybe now that they are alone, far away from home and anyone who would judge them, maybe now he can let himself be free and do what he has always wanted to do. Maybe he should stop oppressing his feelings for a while and let his heart have a saying in his life.

So he fully leans in and wraps Woohyun's lips with his. Sunggyu puts one hand against the floor to support himself and feels Woohyun's on his waist, holding him maybe a bit too hard, as if he was afraid Sunggyu would just vanish at any moment. It's slow and soft – as slow and soft as they can get; Sunggyu has never been one for innuendos and Woohyun is always too passionate, which can be translated as kinda rough. It's also shaky, though, because they're both nervous and unsure of what to do next.

Sunggyu likes the way Woohyun kiss, and thinks he would love to get used to this. Woohyun might be rough but he's also caring, and makes sure to kiss every inch of Sunggyu's lips and mouth, not leaving anything out of his reach. It makes Sunggyu's head spin around and the way his heart jumps on his chest reminds him why he hates rollercoasters so much.

At some point along the kiss, things get a bit out of hand. Woohyun's hands press Sunggyu's body against his, and Sunggyu lifts his torso so that he can deepen the kiss. Their breathings are unsteady and the kiss becomes sloppy, full of desire and wanting, as if they were trying to eat each other out.

“I-” Sunggyu starts, breaking the kiss. He can't even manage to utter one word properly. “I t-think we should stop here...”

Woohyun sits up from the floor, surrounding Sunggyu's waist with his arms. He shakes his head, placing small kisses around the older's neck.

“Let's not stop.” he suggests, looking up to meet Sunggyu's gaze, who is surprised (even shocked) at the sudden proposal. “Let's just go all the way....go big or go home.”

“You're insane.” Sunggyu swallows hard. “Are you suggesting we should have sex?”

Woohyun keeps looking at him in the eye. He looks really gorgeous – with his messy hair and swollen lips, cheeks flushed and the nervousness written all over his face. Sunggyu thinks it's cute, the way he tries to pretend he's very confident and sure about what he said, but inside he's probably just as nervous as Sunggyu is.

“Yeah.” Woohyun finally answers. “O-Only if you want to, though. But by the way you kissed me, I wouldn't say you don't want to.”

“Kissing is not the same as sex, Woohyun.” Sunggyu scolds him.

“I know.” his voice tone seems irritated, as he always does when he's treated as a little kid. “Of course I know it's not. I just meant it as in, I could _feel_ you against me. And you wanted more.”

Sunggyu wants to deny what Woohyun has said but he can't, and Woohyun perfectly understands his silence. Sometimes silence speaks louder than a thousand words.

“Kiss me again.” Woohyun asks, caressing his cheek. “Let's just go slow.”

They stumble on their way towards the bed, Sunggyu falling on top of him again, and he takes all the time in the world to kiss every inch of Woohyun. From his face to his shoulders, his neck and his collarbones, his chest and waist, the soft skin of his arms and thighs.

Woohyun is naked except for the fabric of his underwear. Sunggyu looks at him and feels a lump on his throat, not because he doesn't want to keep going, but because Woohyun is really just so beautiful, he could spend hours looking at him.

“H-Hey.” Woohyun sits up, face full of worry. Sunggyu's heart clenches at that and he hates how sensitive he's been to Woohyun these past few days. Everything he does makes his heart skip a beat. “If you really don't want to then let's just stop. I don't want you to feel forc-”

“Just shut up, would you.” Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “Do you really think if I didn't want to do this too, I would have let us get to this point?”

Woohyun shakes his head no and lies back in bed.

“Just let me take a look.” his voice tone is not serious, but his words are, and Woohyun knows. “I've always thought you're gorgeous.”

“You've never said it.”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

“Of course I didn't.”

He takes his time to fully undress Woohyun, throwing the underwear to the floor (with the rest of their clothes) and goes back to kissing the younger's thighs, slowly going upwards until he's at the same level of his member. He has never done this before but oh well, there's always a first time for everything.

When Sunggyu wraps his pretty lips around Woohyun's cock and starts bobbing his head up and down, Woohyun cannot suppress the moans that escape past his own lips, and his body keeps squirming under his touch.

It's kinda lame how easily he comes, but considering he was already hard and this is his first time, it shouldn't be surprising.

Sunggyu, slowly, pours some lube on his fingers (Sunggyu had brought a lube because a man can never know when he's going to need it. He's just very cautious, although Woohyun was rather shocked at this. _'Hyung, why did you bring a lube to this trip?' 'Well, who knows when you might need to use one.' 'Did you plan beforehand about fucking me?' 'W-What?!?!_ ), and tries to distract Woohyun by kissing him. Not only his skin but also his lips. It is slow and somehow thoughtful, Sunggyu kissing him like that makes Woohyun's head spin around and he almost forgets about the finger that is playing inside of him.

It escalates quickly from there (two, three fingers) and, later, Sunggyu's member. Even if he has a condom and lots of lube, it takes a while before it can go all the way inside of him. Not really because it is _too_ big, but mostly because Woohyun is still tight.

Sitting on his lap, Woohyun places both legs around Sunggyu's waist and waits a bit to get used to the sudden intrusion. It's a weird feeling, but he cannot say he likes nor dislikes it yet.

When Sunggyu starts moving, though, bucking his hips upwards in order to fuck him, Woohyun starts feeling a warm sensation on his lower stomach, and a loud moan echoes throughout the place when the older boy hits that spot inside of him that sends waves of pleasure through his body. He rests both hands on Sunggyu's shoulders and rolls his hips, trying to meet his thrusts and, each time Sunggyu pulls out, it seems as if it just reaches deeper when it goes inside again.

Woohyun is too busy trying to focus on the feeling to think about anything else, but when he hears his own name from Sunggyu's lips, it just encourages him to go faster. Sunggyu is moaning his name and just the thought of it makes his heart skip a beat.

He feels the orgasm building up too soon inside of him, and as much as he didn't want to let go yet, he lets the feeling wash over him and comes between their bodies, with Sunggyu's hand wrapped around his member and his own cock still inside of him. He comes no long after, and Woohyun found kind of exciting how it throbbed inside of him. He could literally feel everything, and the sudden urge of kissing Sunggyu is stronger than his will, so he does.

 

Long after, when they're both lying in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling of the caravan and fingers interlocked together, Woohyun thinks it's time for him to speak up.

“Hyung...”

“You know,” Sunggyu interrupts him, eyes still not looking at him. “When you decided to name this caravan El Dorado and explained to me why, I found it really suitable but also very ironic each day that passed. You said people looked for the legendary city even though they might never found it, just because of the _what ifs_ and the new prospects for the future. I ran away from Seoul because I felt as if something was missing, as if there was something else out there for me that I _needed_ to find. But every second I spent with you, the answer seemed quite obvious.”

Woohyun feels his own heart beating so fast that Sunggyu might be able to hear him.

“Maybe you're my Dorado. Or maybe this whole trip is our Dorado.” Sunggyu adds, and is very glad it's dark in the room because his cheeks are burning. Later on he would deny he ever said this.

“Because we found ourselves in each other's arms?” Woohyun asks, and it sounds too cheesy even for him.

Sunggyu wants to smack him in the arm and tell him to shut up, but chose to shut him up with a kiss instead.

“Yeah.” he replies. “I guess we did.”

 

 


End file.
